(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy launcher and, more particularly, to a toy launcher for launching an item concealed therein.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy launchers have long been known in the art. Toy launchers are typically used to launcher a variety of projectiles. By way of example, toy launchers are often provided in the form of toy guns that shoot soft pellets or disks. Alternatively, other launchers have been devised that launch vehicles, such as 1:64 scale die-cast cars.
While launchers of the prior art are operable for launching pellets and vehicles, nothing heretofore devised conceals and launches a figurine.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a figurine launcher that is operable for both concealing and launching a figurine stored therein.